


Grunt

by nimrod262, theosymphany



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Banter series, Cristobal, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nivanfield, POV First Person, Piers’ recovery post Lanshiang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimrod262/pseuds/nimrod262, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theosymphany/pseuds/theosymphany
Summary: Post recovery fluffy smut of Chris training one group of muscles and ending up training another.





	1. Chris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PuppyPiers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppyPiers/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Putting Piers back together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591628) by [nimrod262](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimrod262/pseuds/nimrod262). 



> This is one of those spontaneous writing collaborations, I'm writing Chris and Nim and writing Piers, enjoy :).

Grunt.

I was just getting to the end of my routine on handstand pushups as I heard the door. I’ve been making a real effort not to hit the gym too hard. Well, not without Piers anyway. He needs more time in the gym. For me though, not hanging out at the gym doesn’t mean I can’t train.

“Sup.” I said, trying to catch a glimpse of him. It’s not easy to stare at the world upside down, with all the blood to my head.

“Hey Chris.” I heard his soft greeting, then light footsteps to the kitchen. The tap ran, and I can picture a hot and sweaty Piers gulping water, wiping sweat off his brow. It’s a hot day outside afterall.

“What are you up to?” He asked me through the door.

I did a final rep, pushing myself up on my hands before I get too distracted.

Thump.

That was not the graceful flip to right side up I had intended it to be.

“Your face’s all red.” Piers said, leaning on the doorway as I tried to get my breath back steady.

“Yeah, just trying to kill time.”

“Nice gun show.” He smirked.

I flexed a little for him. I know he always likes to watch. I’m proud of my body, and an appreciative audience always helps. It’s too hot for a shirt, and the laundry basket seems to fill so much quicker now that Piers is in my life.

“How’s the car?”

He still has bits of grease on his knuckles, the side of his face. He’s surprisingly cute when he’s dirty like that. Maybe because he’s always so conscious, so clean cut and well put together that when he’s a little dirty, and mmm… a little musky that it’s just quite the potent mix.

“Have I got something on my face? You’re looking at me like I’m a piece of steak…” He tried to wipe his face with his sleeve.

“Ha. You do, but it’s cute.”

He just grinned. That kind of grin that melts me a little on the inside, though I wouldn’t admit it to him.

I stepped forward and slowly backed him to the wall. I leaned in. I can really smell his scent now, and that hint of metal from him working on that El Camino of his.

We kissed. Lightly at first. His soft lips dancing on mine. He always has that half embarrassed and half shy look when I make the moves.

He doesn’t know how beautiful he is. And probably puts me on the pedestal too much.

“So it’s a good day then”.

It always is, if he’s smiling like that.

“Getting better.” He said.

He placed a hand on my chest and one round my back and kissed back. A ravenous kiss, fervent in his longing.

I ran my hand down his back and held him to me. Feeling his warmth against mine.

He relaxes, though his grip tightens around me as he buries his face on my shoulder.

I let him do this thing. Piers likes intimacy, and more often than not that means just cuddling for a while until we get other ideas.

His fingers dance along my pecs, and he runs his fingers across my chest with a mischievous grin.

My cock is straining in my shorts, but I let him take his time. He sure as hell lets me take mine when I needed it.

I run my hand up and down his back slowly, tracing the dimples of his shoulder blades and down his lats, and then along his spine. His back is really filling out nicely again. His touch is still gentle but he’s definitely getting his strength back.

I am probably going to have hickeys on my collarbone at this point but screw it. I give him the bear hug he seems to like as we just hold onto each other in contentment.

He looks up eventually and meets my gaze. I can see his eyes sparkle a little. Those gold flecks giving so much depth to the hazel.

I kissed him on the top of his head. He’s such a sweet partner. One I’m real proud of. Fond of.

He closes his eyes and sniffs me out a little. It’s his thing. I made a point of sniffing back.

I let my fingers linger a little on his side, tracing rib by rib, ab by ab. He brushes his hand over my abs, tracing it along my treasure trail… yes boy… go for it.

He grins mischievously and holds me just a little harder. What can I say, he reads me well. Most of the time. On and off the field.

My fingers are impatient now, I dig the tips of my fingers down his back, tracing the sweet curves of the shapely butt he has. Piers looks a little startled, and retaliates by scratching the line of pubes just above my shorts.

Oh God just go lower already.

He glances down and smirks as he sees my awkwardly positioned boner straining against my gym shorts. Mercifully, he rubs me along my length, and teases it down so I stick out of the leg hole.

I sighed in relief.

He wraps his hand around my member and slowly gives it a stroke.

Fuck. I’m harder than before. I exhaled. Loudly.

He tugs my dick and leads me to the couch and pushes me down. He tries to tug my shorts down, but my tentpole dick gets in the way. I pushed it out of the way with gritted teeth and he finally peeled my shorts and my jock off, leaving me on the couch nude.

And he’s still fully clothed damnit.

I pulled at his shirt, hoping he’d get the hint and give me more eye candy. He refused as he got himself on the couch between my legs.

Damnit I wanted to do the sucking.

Holy shit. But being sucked ain’t bad either.

Fuck.

Fuck he’s good.

I watched his head bob up and down my shaft, the gelled tips of his hair poking my abs once in a while.

My cock throbs with excitement, and I tense up as his tongue slides around my head.

He smiled, tasting the drops as my cock starts to leak and then buries down again, working himself lower.

“Ohhhhh” I groaned, resisting the urge to buck my hips and fuck his lips. I clench my abs as his soft, tender lips grip my shaft so firmly and yet so softly.

Piers definitely knows his way around me by now. He is good at learning and always eager to please. I hold back, trying not to let his warmth and technique get the best of me so soon.

I watch him pleasing me, now and then our gaze would meet and he’d give me a little smile or wink before getting back to his task at hand.

I let him know vocally where I’m at. He likes feedback after all.

He’s determined to make me yield early though.

He’ll pay for that.

Maybe it was the testosterone from working out. Or just having a quick dirty blowjob with Piers. It’s hard to fight it.

And why would I when he looks at me with those golden hazel eyes?

I let him have his fill when he’s played enough.

“Fuck yeah Piers. Take that soldier.”

His touches became gentle and delicate as I erupted. I twitched again and again, pumping my desires and lust to him, watching him trying to collect every drop and savour it.

The deed done, he lays himself beside me and I hold him against me.

It wasn’t long till my hands ran inside his shirt.

And it all began again.

With a grunt.


	2. Piers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now from Piers's POV, by Nimrod262

“Grunt!”

I get to the door and pause; the key poised in my hand. I can hear the noise; Chris is training at home again. He’s stopped going to the gym since we got back; out of solidarity I guess. He knows it still makes me uncomfortable being in public. Well that’s gonna’ have to change; soon as I’m ready. I’m not quite there yet. But I will be, with his help.

I find myself timing the grunts; he’s slowing down, getting near the end of his set. I slip the key into the lock and let myself in quietly so as not to disturb him. Sometimes I forget he’s got keen hearing too.

“Sup.” he says; it’s neutral, non-confrontational. He knows I can be a brittle bastard these days. Even with him red faced and upside down, I can see the fear in his eyes; that I might be in a black mood. But I also see hope, born of loyalty, that I might not be.

“Hey Chris.” The fact I reply tells him I’m in a good mood, using his name emphasizes that. I go into the kitchen. Jeez, it’s hot today. Crawling over and under Cristobal in this heat has made me thirsty; but I gulp the water down like there’s no tomorrow. I’ve been drinking a lot since…..since then. Like I’m trying to flush something out of me, something toxic in my blood, in my memory.

“What are you up to?” I ask. He looks rosy-cheeked and fluffs his recovery, “Your face is all red.”

“Yeah, just trying to kill time.” he looks cute, and swole. He lost some definition during those six month in Edonia and there….after. He’s vain enough to want it back, and because he knows I want it back as well.

“Nice gun show.” he laps up the praise and flexes for me. Which is when my dick begins to twitch.

“How’s the car?” he looks at me keenly, hungrily. I can tell it’s me he’s interested in really, not Cristobal. Chris is always better at action rather than words. I can see he’s twitching himself now, inside his shorts.

“Have I got something on my face? You’re looking at me like I’m a piece of steak…” I try and wipe it off.

“Ha! You do, but it’s cute.” I can’t help but grin at his reply. And then he’s in front of me; pushing me against the wall. His speed always amazes me.

We kiss, lightly. He’s taken me by surprise, so I go easy, letting him take the lead, out in front, where he belongs. I like stroking his ego….but I like stroking his dick more. We’ll see where this one goes.

“So it’s a good day then?” he asks, not very innocently.

“Getting better.” I say. Every day’s a good day when you come back to Chris Redfield. And I smile because now I know he want’s something….It. I pull him close and up the ante; my tongue in his mouth. I pause for breath and realize I need him too right this minute. I bury my face into his body and he lets me run my hands over his chest, I look up and grin; he’s proud of his body. I can feel him stiffen down below as he reciprocates in kind. That earns a hickey or two; I’m hungry as well.

We stand there, hugging one another, kissing, biting, and time stops. And so, for a moment, do the bad memories. I look up and he’s watching me. Then he kisses the top of my head. Damn! How does he know just when do to that? I close my eyes and sniffle, I’m trying not to tear up. But perhaps he thinks I’m only sniffing, so he does too….we’re…um, into smells and…Ahhh!

His fingers are running over my body again. I swear he counts my ribs; to make sure they’re still all there after….well, ‘nuff said. He’s very good, even-handed. He doesn’t ignore the scars on my right side; but he is very gentle, childlike in his touch. I pick up on this sense of awe he seems to feel. He knows the damage is more mental than physical. He’s been there himself, read the book, seen the movie. We’re both still there, learning how to cope. But it’s so much easier as two. I don’t think either of us would survive on our own now….We were barely surviving before.

I respond in kind, and twine the longer hairs on his belly in my fingers. That hits the spot and he arches his back in pleasure; so I pull him in, grinning. He’s almost ready now and so am I. Then, just as I’m about to go down on my knees he’s got his hands all over and under my ass. Fuck! That’s not fair, so I tug the thick hairs above his waistband in retaliation.

I know he’s trying not to moan. I wouldn’t blame him if he did. His swelling dick has got caught up in those ridiculously tight shorts. I don’t know why he wears them, they always end up getting torn….But enough of that Nivans! Back to the matter in-hand, literally! I try and ease his pain, and his prick out of it’s prison. There’s an intake of breath, a low 'Huff’. Hmm, things are looking up.

I stroke the newly released prisoner and it responds to freedom, growing under my touch. A loud grunt explodes from his lips, I could feel it start in his balls as they tensed up, then on up through his belly and chest. Now Piers!

I lead him to the couch and push him down onto his back. Damn these shorts! Chris tries to help, pulling his dick free. Ouch! That’s gotta’ hurt, I see it in his eyes; but at last I can get rid of the shorts and his jock…..Chris Redfield buck naked….just as nature, and Piers Nivans, intended….

He pulls at my shirt but I brush his hands away. This is my mission, for my Captain.

I go down on him straight away, no preliminaries now. I want him to know this will be good. Worth him letting me take control, because he’s earned it, The smell of his wiry pubes and the heat emanating from his body are the icing on the cake as I get into my rhythm. Being cut, Chris’ weak spot is his glans, I know it, he knows it. So I make sure to massage it with my tongue every pass. Jeez, can he get any bigger?

As the pre-cum leaks I look up and smile. Chris nods in anticipation, so I get back to work.

“Ohhhhh”

Ha! He’s losing it, trying hard not to, trying to make the moment last for both of us bless him. He tries so hard to think for both of us these days, my poor damaged Captain. So I ease up ever so slightly, to let him savor the moment a while longer. We’re still learning, but we’re true partners now, everything we do is for the other. We exchange knowing looks, getting the timing right through winks and groans. The little signs that only lovers can read and understand. But sometimes I get pushy, and now I want him. I look up, he’s ready, I can tell, and he deserves it….now!

“Fuck yeah Piers. Take that soldier.” He spits the words out in a mixture of ecstasy and desire.

The first jet of semen takes me by surprise. He held out on me, so it lands on his belly and over my face. But the next one and the one after I swallow, whole. Thick, warm, it slowly slides down my throat, heightening the sensation. Today it’s sweet, like nectar. Not salty at all. They say you ‘cum’ what you eat. The result of the high-fruit diet and all that sweating during his workout probably. I gently suck to coax the last few drops from his balls, till he stops twitching and he’s on empty. Job done.

Then I clean up that first missed shot. God help me, I’m so OCD these days; everything has to be tidied up for the next time. And being Chris he lets me, lying back quiet and still as I 'hoover’ up. We don’t speak, we don’t need to. How do you describe absolute joy, perfection? I snuggle up alongside him and he holds me tight, sharing his warmth and his smell.

After a while I feel his hands under my shirt, hard, calloused, questing. I offer no resistance. Why would I? It’s his turn now. I look up, smile, then nod. He’s earned it. We’re partners, we share everything, the good and the bad. Right now it’s good, very good.

OMG! I grunt.


End file.
